This proposal is for the purchase of a Hewlett-Packard GC-FTIR-MS spectrometer and data station. It will be used for the routine identification of the volatile components of reaction mixtures. The OSU Chemistry Department has recently consolidated major departmental instruments into an Analytical Services Center housing NMR, FTIR, EPR and other large, multi-user instruments. The proposed GC-FTIR-MS will be incorporated into this center and housed in Evans Laboratory of Chemistry. The instrument will be used for a variety of health-related projects including: synthetic enzyme model systems and oxygen carriers; preparation of biologically active alkaloids, polysaccharide processing enzyme inhibitors, and beta-lactam antibiotics; the mechanistic and structural details of photoaffinity affinity labelling; and the synthesis of anthracyclinone antitumor antibiotics.